


Linger

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short, all in Vens POV, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: He wasn't here but she could feel him





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> Okay so I feel I should explain Thane is an Old Baddie that I had that y wife somehow saved. There's gonna be a few writing with Him and Ven but honestly that is so uncanon now it's not funny. But here is some writing anyway. Enjoy!

There was no escaping him.

It was like he was everywhere, in the shadows and in every movement she made. Any time one of her wounds started to act up she would remember, any time she caught the flash of a blade. He had scarred her, more then just physically, but along her soul and psyche.

She could feel him, lingering, hiding just under her skin, the ghost of his touch over her skin. His touch ran over her arms, up over the scars he placed along her flesh in haphazard patterns. It moved up her neck, along her face, the memory of blades and pain making her whole body tremble.

Vendetta sucked in a breath, closing her eyes against the memories.

She would never be free of him.


End file.
